On The Road So Far
by ToInfinityMyLove
Summary: After a three months job, Dean and Sam return to the Roadhouse for a bit of a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It had been a long day. A long life, in fact. They'd been gone for three months on a job that left them more bruised up and bloody. The life of a hunter was never ending. There was always some big bad knocking on the door.

"I want a quiet weekend," Dean told Sam as he drove.

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, and which demon are you gonna make that deal with?"

"No, I mean it." The older brother shook his head. "This weekend, we aren't gonna answer any calls. No jobs, no apocalypse, no angels. Just a weekend of being normal."

"What's brought this on?"

"I've been gone for three damn months, Sam. Three months when I've got a girl waiting for me." he sighs. "I need to spend time with her. Real time, not a quick night then off to the next job."

Sam grunted, not bothering to respond. He knew where his brother was coming from. Sam had given up the hunter life at a shot with his girl. Eventually the secrets of the life caught up with him.

It was another four hours on the road before they reached the Roadhouse. The parking lot held a couple of other cars in it. Dean recognized a few as hunters they'd bumped into now and then. The sign above the porch flickered in that familiar pattern. Dean spent a couple of hours the last time he was here trying to get that damned sign to stop blinking. Nothing he did could stop it.

As the brothers stepped into the bar they were greeted by the familiar smell of cigarettes, greasy food, and beer. A few of the regulars were sitting on their favorite stools at the bar. Ash sat in one of the booths typing away on a laptop.

"Hey, Ellen, how about a beer?" Dean greeted the woman behind the bar.

She turned to look at him. "Go to hell, Dean Winchester."

"What the hell did I do?"

"Oh, I think you know good and well what exactly you did." she said, throwing a towel at him. "Sam, get your piece of shit brother out of my bar."

"Whoa, Ellen, just calm down for a minute and tell us what's going on," Sam said, stepping in between them.

"It's Jo-" she starts.

Dean didn't need to hear any more. Despite Ellen's protests, he runs up the stairs that led to the apartment above the bar. He could make his way around that apartment blindfolded. Terrible thoughts kept swimming around his head, drowning him. Visions of her bloodied and bruised clouded his mind.

He didn't bother knocking, he bursted into her room. She lay peacefully on her bed. Her blonde hair tied back in a braid. Dean knew that she hated sleeping with her hair down because it would get all tangled. Looking over her he couldn't see anything wrong with her.

"Jo," he called to her waking her out of her slumber.

"Hmm?" she asked sitting up in bed. The bedding fell down to her waist as she sat up.

That was when he saw it. The reason that Ellen was so hostile. Now he couldn't blame her. The blankets now curved around his girl's noticeable baby bump.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Please tell me there's someone else," Dean said, regretting the words that slipped their way out of his mouth.

The look on her face killed him. "You really think I would cheat on you?"

"Jo, I didn't mean it like that..." his voice trailed off.

"Then what, Dean? You come back after being on the road for three damn months and the first thing you do is accuse me of cheating on you? Not, 'I'm sorry that I didn't call you except once a month'. I would've even accepted a 'how are you, Jo?'" she shook her head. "I know more than to expect an apology, but to accuse me of cheating on you? That's a new low even for you, Dean Winchester."

Dean took a step closer to her. "Look, Jo-"

"Save it and get the hell out." she said.

With a sigh, he headed out of her room. If there was one thing that he had learned, it was to give her space when she needed it. He screwed up, big time. Until he figured out how to make it up to her, a beer was what he was gonna need.

He found Sam sitting at the bar. Ellen was on the other side of the room, giving him dirty looks. Dean took a seat next to his brother, lifting a bottle of jack and a glass from behind the bar.

"Ellen's gonna kill you for just grabbing the bottle," Sam commented.

"Just add it to the list of things she's already gonna kill me for." he replied, taking a swig straight out of the bottle.

"What did you do this time?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"Why do you always assume that I did something wrong?" His brother gave him a knowing look. "Okay, all right, yeah I screwed up, Sammy. Jo's up there crying and it's fault."

"We're back for not even a day and you've already managed to make her cry? What did you do, tell her she looked fat?"

"This isn't something that happened today. It happened about three months ago."

"And she's pissed at you for that?"

"I guess you could say it's been growing inside of her." Dean said, not giving much.

There wasn't any time for Sam to reply. Jo came rushing down the stairs, out of breath. Her eyes darted all over the room until she caught sight of the two brothers sitting at the bar. She went over to them, slower this time trying to calm down from rushing about. Sam's eyes widened as he caught sight of the baby bump that was noticeable in the tight tank top she wore.

"Uh, hey, Jo." Sam greeted the blonde.

She ignored him, going straight for his brother. "I thought you left."

"I wasn't gonna leave just caught my girl's mad at me," Dean said.

"Oh, so I'm still your girl? Didn't know that was still a thing since I've opened my legs up to every hunter that's come into town," she snarled at him.

"Come on, Jo, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it, Dean?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

He took a swig of Jack. "I'm a dick, sweetheart, that's not news to you. Shit comes out of my pie hole before I can even process it."

"Ain't that the truth," she sighed taking a seat next to him.

The trio sat together in silence. Occasionally Sam would take a sip of his beer and glance over at the couple. He didn't know what to say, or even if he could speak. He could only piece together what could've happened. Dean said the wrong thing about Jo being pregnant and now his brother's in the doghouse.

Jo being pregnant, that was something that he struggled wrapping his head around. In a few months he was gonna have a little niece or nephew in the world. He was going to be an uncle. Even worse, Dean was going to be a father.

"When Mom found out she wanted to castrate you then kill you," Jo said. "I told her that I was a woman capable of making my own choices. If she wanted to castrate the father of my child, then she was screwing herself over with not having any more grandchildren."

"And what did she say about that?" Dean asked.

"I said that you didn't have to be the father of the others ones and that she could do a hell of a lot better than you, Winchester." Ellen said.

"Yeah she could." He couldn't deny that. The beautiful blonde could have any guy she wanted. With her curves and smile, she could have you falling in love with her in a heartbeat. She could do so much better than his high school drop out self.

"Glad that's settled, now come upstairs." Jo grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs.

He followed her up the stairs back to her bedroom. The powder blue walls were a welcoming familiar sight. There had been multiple hours that he had spent in here with her. It was the closest thing that he had to a home besides the Impala. After a long hunting trip there was nothing more that he wanted to wake up to than these powdered blue walls.

"You still mad?" he asks her, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Are you still a dick?" she replies with her hands on her hips. "I brought you up here cause I missed your stupid ass."

Dean pulled her into his arms. "Mhmmm, my ass may be stupid but you have to admit it's a hot one."

"I hate you," Jo rolled her eyes.

"No, no you don't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Waking up with Jo in his arms was a feeling that he loved. With the two of them in bed, by themselves, it was as if nothing could harm them. Sometimes Dean would allow himself to imagine what it would be like to have a normal life with her. Not that either of them would be able to. They both enjoyed hunting too much, not that they would ever admit it out loud.

"I can feel you staring," she grumbled into his bare chest.

"Can't help it that I'm watching the drool escape from your mouth." Dean teased.

That caused her to sit up quickly. She wiped her mouth only to find that there wasn't anything coming from it. "Jerk."

He chuckled. "Ahh, I feel like a big weight has been lifted from me."

Jo froze. "Have I really started to get fat?"

"No, sweetheart," Dean assured her. "I was kidding."

"Well you're an ass and that wasn't funny," she informs him.

He pulls her back down on top him. Grabbing her smooth leg, he pulls it to where she is straddling him. Breathing in, he could smell her trademark scent of vanilla and lavender. After showering together some months back, he had discovered that it was her body wash and shampoo that gave off this odor.

"I like waking up next to you," he admits to her. "You look so at peace when you sleep. Like a little animal or something."

She kisses his lips. "I'm glad you're here."

"You've said that already, sweetheart."

"Doesn't make it any less true since I've repeated it. I just figured that I would wake up to find you not really here or gone." she said.

Dean wanted to tell her that he wouldn't have just left without a good-bye, but he knew that it was complete bullshit. He's left her alone in bed more times than he can count. Once they had gotten together he had begun to leave her notes when he would leave instead of waking her. She looked so innocent and peaceful when she slept he could never get up the courage to wake her up.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Dean asked her. "I'm all your's this weekend. No job, no nothing. Just us."

Jo smiled at this, sitting up to straddle him at a better angle. Her hips began to move in a circular motion against his boxer clad hips. "I can think of the perfect way to get this job-free weekend started."

His hands gripped her hips, flipping them over carefully. Looking down at her, he looked at his flannel shirt that she was wearing. Oh what a sight it was to have her in his clothes. He'd lost of lot of shirts due to her stealing them to wear, not that he minded one bit. "I think you're a bit overdressed for the occasion."

Her hand snapped the elastic on his boxers. "It seems to me that you are as well."

Dean took his time unbuttoning the shirt she wore. She was like a present that he wanted to take his time to unwrap, savoring every moment. The first few buttons revealed a white lacy bra. They had grown since the last time he had seen them. Not by much, but still enough for him to notice the difference. Her body had become curvier, due to the pregnancy.

Jo's shirt had just been removed when they received a knock on the door. Groaning, the couple pulled away from each other.

"Go away," Dean said, expecting it to be Sam.

The door opened to reveal Ellen standing there with her arms crossed. "Boy, if you want to father any more children, my advice is to get the hell away from my daughter and put some clothes on."

Jo quickly pulled the sheets over them. "Mom, seriously?"

"I knocked," her mother responded. "Breakfast is ready."

With that said, Ellen left leaving the door wide open to her daughter's bedroom. Jo groaned, laying back down on the bed.

"I'm never gonna get laid," Jo sighed heavily.

Dean kissed her cheek. "I'm just surprised she didn't chop off my balls."

"I'm pregnant, Dean, it's not like she didn't know we've had sex." His girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't let her do that."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I guess we better get dressed before she comes back in here."

Kissing him on the lips, she got out of bed. "Later. Later we will try this again, with no interruptions."

"I'll hold you to that," he said, searching for his jeans.

A few minutes later, the couple headed to the kitchen. Dean followed behind her, watching the sway of her hips as she moved. The small shorts that she wore left him wanting to grab her ass as he kissed her senseless.

"Morning," Sam greeted them as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Morning, Sammy," Jo said kissing him on the cheek.

Jo and Dean sat down across from Sam at the breakfast table. Ellen finished putting the food down on the table before joining them. She always made a big breakfast the morning after the boys came to town. With a mother's intuition, she knows that all they eat on the road is junk food. Having a home cooked meal for them was one of the small things she did to show them that she cared for them.

Jo had just placed a bite of scrambled eggs in her mouth when she quickly stood up. She ran quickly away from the kitchen, not bothering to look back or explain.

Ellen stood up, prepared to follow her daughter when Dean stopped her. "I've got this."

It wasn't hard to find her. He could hear the sound of her puking from outside the bathroom door. He made his way in, slightly prepared for the unpleasant sight. Dean sat down next to her, pulling back her blonde hair.

After a moment, she leaned back away from the toilet. "It's the baby. Morning sickness is apart of this pregnancy shit."

"Does it happen every morning?" he asks, not knowing a damn thing about pregnancy.

She shrugged. "It was to start with. Now it's just if I eat or smell something the baby doesn't like. Scrambled eggs appears to be apart of that list now. I can't have tacos, coffee, grape jelly, or pasta."

"The baby's that picky, huh?"

Jo stood up, brushing her teeth quickly in the sink. "I should be good for now. Maybe I can get through the rest of breakfast without wanting to puke my guts out. Thanks for holding back my hair."

"Hey, you did it for me after you dragged me to that concert a couple of months back," he teased her with a grin on his face.

She laughed. "Yeah, well you were the dumb ass who thought it would be fun to have a drinking contest."

"How else was I supposed to get through the night listening to that shitty music?"

Jo shook her head, leaning into his chest. Dean Winchester was an idiot. But he was her idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Grocery shopping was a mundane thing that Dean Winchester seemed to be good at. Ellen had sent him and Jo to town to pick up the weeks groceries. Jo, as always, was distracted by whatever food caught her eyes at the moment.

Before she could grab a box of sugary cereal, Dean grabbed her waist pulling her to his chest. "Your mom's gonna kill me if I don't stick to the list."

She turns in his arms. "Mom's got a list of things she's gonna kill ya for."

"Shame she won't listen to me about how this little vixen tempted me into all of it." he says, grinning down at her. "I swear that vixen has to be somewhere in the journal. Maybe I haven't looked hard enough."

"You're crazy," she says, laughing at him.

"Crazy for you," he said, cheekily.

There was only one person on this Earth that he would act like a fool for and that was Jo. He would do anything to get her to smile or laugh. Dean loved that carefree smile she would get on her face whenever he said something corny.

Sliding her hand down, she gave his butt a squeeze causing him to straighten. "I wonder how crazy you are..."

He groans. "Jo, we've already had sex in the impala outside of the store. You can't possibly want more."

"It's your fault," she reminds him. "The baby wants what the baby wants. Right now the baby wants you on me."

"I really hope we aren't having a daughter. If she's this addicted to sex, imagine how she's gonna be when she's walking and talking." Dean says, thinking of the horrors.

Jo just laughs at him. "Oh I hope it's a girl. That way she can terrorize you for all the women you've hooked up over the years with."

"Hey, one of those women is you. Let's not forget that."

Shaking her head, she grabs the cereal she wants and drops it into the cart while still being in his arms. "Fine, maybe it'll be a little boy."

The couple continued to walk down the isles of the grocery store, collecting whatever food items were on the list. As they walked, Dean's mind wondered. It was still hard to believe that he was going to be a father in less than six months. He wondered how much bigger Jo would grow with his child inside of her. The child. Would it look like him or Jo? Perhaps it would be a perfect mix of the two.

"Dean?" Jo called him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"That's everything on the list," she said, double checking the list. "Are you okay? You were spaced out for a minute."

"Just thinking," he assured her.

Jo laughs at this. "Dean Winchester thinking, what a dangerous thought."

The two proceeded to check out. Only a few registers were open so the couple had to wait a few moments in line before they finally could unload their cart.

"Jo Harvelle?" The man on register questioned.

She looked up with that sweet smile that she gave people. "Oh hey, Dave."

Dave grinned at her. "Wow, you seem to have gotten even more beautiful since high school."

To Dean's surprise, Jo started to blush at this. "Why thank you."

"So what have you been up to?" Dave asks.

"Working at the Roadhouse mostly," Jo says.

"I went by there the other day, but you weren't there." he replies.

"Doctor's appointment," she tells him. "You'll have to come by some other time so that we can catch up."

"I'll hold you to that," he says. "So is this your cousin?" Dave nodded in Dean's direction as he scanned the items.

"Try her boyfriend," Dean says, wrapping his arm possessively around Jo's waist.

"I wasn't aware you were seeing anyone," Dave mutters.

"Yeah for about two years now."

"Haven't seen you around before. Funny how that is when you claim to have been dating Jo for so long." There was a hint of a challenge in Dave's voice.

"I travel around for work," Dean informs him. "At least I know that when I get back from a business trip that I have Jo keeping the bed warm for me."

"Dean," Jo hisses quietly to him. "You're being an ass."

Then Dean did something that he knew he was gonna get backlash for later. There was just something about the way this Dave acted that made him want to prove that Jo was his and no one else's. Dean pulled her closer to him, claiming her lips with his. She froze for a moment, before returning the kiss. She was gonna be pissed about it later, but he knew she wouldn't deny his lips. It was a trick he had picked up over the years.

Pulling away, he turned to find that Dave had finished scanning their items. His eyes wide as saucers as he stared at the two. "Have a nice day." he said to them once Dean had finished loading the cart full of the grocery bags.

"Oh, we will," Dean says with a bit of victory in his voice.

Jo followed him out to the Impala, still in slight shock from Dean initiating such a public display of affection.


End file.
